


Puppy Problems

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton gets a dog and makes Virgil hide it in his room from Logan. Virgil agrees because it’s Patton and the dog loves Virgil (and Patton of course) and playing/petting it really helps Virgil feel calm. Virgil can’t help but laugh when it attacks him with doggo kisses





	Puppy Problems

Logan's routine wasn't that hard for Patton to remember. Logan was always in his room by eight o'clock and his light always went off at 9:30. Logan always stressed about going to bed on time so he is never up past 9:30 pm, unless Thomas needs him for a video. Patton had memorized the schedule just for a night like tonight. Patton quickly snuck past Logan's door, holding a little bundle of fluff. Patton had made it to Virgil's room door not making a sound. He shifted the small bundle fluff to his left arm and knocked on Virgil's door. Virgil opened his door curious of who was knocking on hs door because the other sides normally just pop into his room. When Virgil opened the door Patton quickly slipped into Virgil's room.

"What is that?" Virgil questioned pointing to the small bundle of fluff.

Patton held the shitzu like it was Simba in the beginning of 'The Lion King' and replied. "Puppy."

"Logic will not be happy if he finds out you got a dog." Virgil responded wondering why Patton brought he dog to his room.

"That's why I'm here. I needed to get this little guy and was hoping you would keep him in your room."

Virgil looked at patton, then at the dog, and then at Patton again. "How am I even supposed to  help?"

"Just keep him in here and help me hide him from Logan," Patton responed.

Virgil sighed and flopped down on to his bed. "Thats it?" Virgil asked running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah."

"I guess it can stay," Virgil replied.

"Stitch" Patton replied. "His name is Stitch."

"I guess Stitch can stay." Virgil responed.

"Yay!" Patton whisper yelled causing Virgil to slightly regret his choice. "I'm gonna go sleep but I will be back tomorrow." Patton stated setting the dog on the ground and leaving the room.

Once Patton had left the dog walked across Virgil's room and looked up at Virgil laying on his bed.

"What." Virgil asked the dog. "Just because Patton convinced me to let stay here does not mean I'm gonna like you."

The dog hopped onto Virgil bed. 

Virgil sighed, tears blooming in his eyes because of everything that had occurred today on top of Patton bringing this dog in. Roman had said twice the amount of hurtful "nicknames" and Logan has dismissed every point he brought up. Virgil was done with everything and the Stitch situation was not helping. 

"Just what I needed dog hair all over my bed." Virgil whispered to the dog.

The dog went over and started to lick the tears off of Virgil's face. Virgil tried to stop the dog from licking him but ended up laughing because the dog's tongue tickled his face. Virgil managed to sit up and stop the dog from licking his face and at that point the tears had stopped and Virgil has a slight smile on his face which was very unusual for the anxious side.

"I guess you aren't so bad." Virgil replied starting to pet the dog which also helped up his mood and calm him down. "Maybe this will be a secret we can keep from Logan for a long while, probably not, but maybe against all odds Logan will let us keep you when he does find out.

Now whenever Virgil or Patton feel sad or have had a bad day they both go to Virgil's room to pet the dog. Since the dog sheds a lot of fur Patton has taken to keeping an extra pair of his clothes in Virgil's room. Now Logan can question Patton about dog hair that could have been found on his clothes if he would not change before leaving Virgil's room after petting the dog. The act of hiding the clothes in Virgil's room wasn't that hard. Expecially when Patton is the one who does the laundry for all the sides. The hardest part was keeping Stitch away from the clothes which involved keeping the clothes on the top of Virgil's dresser. It has been months since Patton brought Stitch to Virgil's room and Patton and Virgil are still under the impression Logan is oblivious. Logan actually knows the dog is in Virgil's room, you can't hide  the occasional play barks of the dog. Logan has let the god situation go at this point because he loves seeing Patton's smile after he leaves Virgil's room after playing with the dog.


End file.
